User talk:CuddleTime
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Discord page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 03:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Greetings Thanks for leaving a summary. I have not played Gaige enough to measure that particular combination... Is there a way to incorporate that anarchy stacks can be gained during discord? or would that just be a crappy note? More specifically, is there a gun that allows less disadvantage of discord or is it futile to try? I plan on playing more Gaige, so I am interested. 18:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC) It's really just something that doesn't need mentioned either way. Gaige gains Anarchy stacks by reloading an empty magazine or killing an enemy. If she reloads prematurely, all Anarchy stacks are lost. Discord makes her lose stacks over time when she prematurely reloads instead of instantly losing them all. Noting that she can gain stacks while this decay is happening is irrelevant, but stating that she can't ''gain stacks is incorrect. Sorry about not putting in a note. I'm new to the wiki format and that was my first or second edit. I didn't even know how to put a note until I did some digging around. :c CuddeTime (talk) 18:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine, we all were new at some point. Welcome to the wiki and I hope you will contribute more. Any errors that you see like that need correcting. I thought it would be pointless to mention, I was just hoping that there may be a way to slow discord down a little since gaining stacks can be frustrating (at least at low level). 18:32, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Prematurely reloading again will turn Discord off as noted in the tooltip. Emptying a magazine and reloading will add a stack, effectively slowing down the decay.CuddeTime (talk) 18:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I get it... thanks. 20:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Critical hit and slag The critical hit spots on Saturn is on the back of his knees? I have heard but have not experienced it first hand. I have, however, had someone doing crits from underneath the bridge in my game. Slag sometimes affects certain enemies without showing any indication and for very short periods of time. I am not sure if Saturn is one of those... Please take your concerns on these topics to the talk page so it can be discussed. You may also insert a tag under disputed information and this will give a citation needed tag with the appropriate category attached for future experimentation and allows talk page discussion. Thanks. 01:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The video I linked by Bahroo provides concrete evidence that there are no critical hit points on any part of Saturn. Zer0's b0re skill will also show all, if any, critical hit points on an enemy. In the mentioned video, Bahroo used Cheatengine to modify his slag chance well over 100%. He displayed damage values before and after, showing that the enemy is not affected. I changed these things because they are proven, indesputable facts. That is what should be on the wiki page. I made these edits under the guidelines presented in the Simplified ruleset section of the wiki. Particularly: '''7. Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. and 8. Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. I'm not sure how else to explain that these are not opinions and are concrete, proven facts that should not have been reverted. CuddleTime (talk) 07:22, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Because you are a new editor with a very brief summary of "removed misinformation and redundant strategy" with no citations and particularly drastic changes that also seemed to favor one weapon over another, I reverted your edit instead of doing my normal liaison duty of trying to incorporate your weapon with the other. The reason I did this was because you were the best person to do that and I left a message on your talk page to both give a citation and to alert you that the revert happened. You are totally correct that reverts are too powerful and editors should try and talk to each other when they happen. New editors that do sweeping changes on long standing strategy really do need to cite sources, otherwise misinformation is easily crept into the wiki. Without testing every edit, we protect the information here without citations on major changes. When I do test the information on this wiki, I leave an adequate summary and if there is a youtube video... I either link it in the summary, page, or talk page. If I cannot disprove it, I will leave a {fact} tag and leave it for a long time before transfering it to the talk page. I apologize for the high standard, but if you know of misinformation, please leave details. Thanks. 10:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC)